


Won't You Stay Til the A.M.?

by anneblacks



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneblacks/pseuds/anneblacks
Summary: "Maya?" Josh asks, soft, "Everything okay?" and Maya gets the feeling that he knows why she's calling from New York at two in the morning.Or: Maya has a nightmare; she gives her boyfriend a call.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Won't You Stay Til the A.M.?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for not posting much! Currently am super exhausted and not in the greatest mood but this is the only moment I have to post this so here we are haha. I am crediting the prompt "Maya wakes up from a nightmare/Josh comforts her" to TwistedElegance (alongside a hi you've been mentioned, so I'm going to really quick say I'm hoping to get to the other prompts soon, fingers crossed!!).
> 
> Quick warning for implied-ish character death in why Josh is where he is--Morgan (the Matthews boys' sister--she's in the original series and makes an appearance in the last episode of GMW I'm fairly sure) is moving into the Matthews' Philadelphia home; their parents have passed away recently. Another warning for mild mild cursing (like--one? One swear word I'm pretty sure).
> 
> Any mistakes are due to the fact that I wrote this at one in the morning and as of current can't find the energy to rewrite/edit at all (I'll come back and edit again later), but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Maya wakes up with blood on her hands and death pressing at her back.

Her side burns with phantom pain. Frigid almost-wetness and the smoothness of healthy skin meets her hands when she goes to touch, despite the way her ribs are screaming like she's in an action movie and this is how she's going to die. She's on her back on the floor and for a second she thinks, _this is real, I'm dying, I've been stabbed and I'm dying,_ but then her sheets tug at where they're tangled around her ankles and the air rushes out of her lungs in a great whoosh of relief. The nightmare falls away from her head, but she can still feel herself shaking. Riley's snores are gentle from two doors and a hall away.

It takes her the closing of her eyes and several deep breaths to sit up off the floor and reach for her phone.

He picks up before she's even gotten into bed. "Maya?" Josh asks, soft, "Everything okay?" and Maya gets the feeling that he knows why she's calling from New York at two in the morning. 

She tries to answer three times before settling on a scratchy hum, the chorus to some One Direction song because she'd found out Josh had been a fan--because of course he was--and they'd needed something that was theirs that translated to _can't talk, I need a distraction._

There's a pause where Maya can't tell if he's understood and she curls into her bed, staring at the wall and trying to stop shaking. "Uh," Josh says, and his voice is one with a mission, "Philadelphia's the same as it's always been, I guess. House's full of Morgan's stuff now--the move's going alright, it's just--it's quiet without Mom nagging everyone about where the furniture goes. Auggie wanted me to tell you he missed you guys, by the way, I haven't had a chance to tell Riley that but he misses you, too, so--" he continues rambling, his voice soft and sleep-ridden, and Maya focuses on figuring out how to let go of her phone before she clutches it so tight it breaks.

Breathing becomes easier after long enough listening to Josh just talk--pausing and starting again, rustling papers in his room and dropping books on his feet accidentally and sneaking down to the fridge for orange juice. He's not here to hug her but he's here speaking into her ear and saying his thoughts out loud in the way that's just loud enough to spark a breath of laughter from Maya, and Maya thinks that's good enough for her. 

He's in the middle of asking about whether a cow can have both brown _and_ black spots when she musters up enough air and thin courage to say, "Those are two different types of cows, dumbass," and he huffs out a soft breath of relief or amusement or a bit of both.

"Okay, yeah, that checks out," he says, pauses. "You alright?"

Maya hums. "Nightmare," she says, still not trusting her voice. "Got stuck in it when I woke up." She blinks at the wall again for a moment. "Tell you about it later, maybe."

"Shaking still?" Josh asks. His voice is still gentle, though a little raspy now he's been talking for so long. She doesn't know how he can remember her process of waking up from a nightmare after discussing the net worth of Cheerios at length for hours, but she's alright with it anyway.

"Mostly just tired." She finds, when she tries to turn her head to check the clock, that it's the truth--she's halfway to falling asleep and it's nearing five in the morning.

There's a rustle from Josh's side and the sound of the window opening before, "You want me to keep talking?"

Maya thinks for a moment, breathes for another. Her eyelids are too heavy for her to open them again. "Um, if you want. Might fall asleep on you, though."

Josh breathes out a laugh. "Okay," he says, and doesn't say anything more--they lay in silence for another moment before there's more rustling and the familiar twang of a guitar. "Love you, Maya," he says, voice fond and soft and full of warmth.

She lifts her face from the pillow, face already in what she's aware is a soppy-looking smile, to murmur back, "Love you, too," and then she settles back to listen as he starts singing something in French, a familiar tune she can't remember the words to.

Maya falls asleep to the sound of music and her boyfriend's voice in her ear, and wakes up to the sounds of eleven in the morning at the Matthews' house and the sound of Riley's singing, melodious and loud in their own apartment. She makes a sleepy noise and peels the screen away from her face, scrunching up her nose at the sunlight.

"Morning, gorgeous," Josh says, probably having heard her incoherent morning noises, "Time for you to get up and get ready for the day."

"Hnngfh," Maya says in response. 

Josh laughs, and there's a burst of noise from his end. "I've gotta go help Cory before he calls me out for talking to you for too long. Tell Riley I said hi."

"'Kay." Maya rolls over in bed and says absent-mindedly, "Hey, think about me today."

"Always," he assures her. "I'll be back in New York before you know it."

Maya hums, and waits a second before sneakily saying, "Love you, bye," and hanging up so she can get into the shower.

When she gets back to her bedroom, her phone greets her with several outraged texts from Josh entailing and enforcing the _no giving I love you's without getting return I love you's_ rule which he came up with two weeks ago, and Riley is loudly announcing the fresh pancakes calling her name.

Josh's last message, sent several minutes ago, is an audio message--she can already guess what it says even without opening it--followed by an old school heart and a _you get off free this time but only bc i love you._

She sends back several laughing emojis, grinning widely, before heading for the kitchen, and if she feels her sides ache in the warm emotional way that she gets whenever Josh does something like this, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have NOT factchecked anything in here so don't take my word for cows having only brown/black spots because I haven't ever Googled it, sorry my dudes. Also no I don't know which One Direction song they use as their code, if you listen to them and have any suggestions Hit Me Up (aka: post it in a comment so I can see it!!)
> 
> Keep up with me and things I yell about on [tumblr](https://brilliantblindinglights.tumblr.com)! I have more energy there believe it or not haha.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and/or comment, they always make my day! Lots of love!


End file.
